


February 9th 2014 - A day at home

by ha_ma_jo



Series: Headcanons [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Domestic, Headcanon, Love, M/M, One Shot, Realistic, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_ma_jo/pseuds/ha_ma_jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video was almost an hour of just bare feels, which had left them laughing and crying in batches.<br/>”Wow.. That was...Ehrm..” Harry started and locked his eyes with Louis’<br/>”That was something, yeah” Louis finished<br/>”Come here” Harry whispered and pulled Louis onto his lap<br/>--<br/>They didn’t spoke the words out loud, but they said it through their eyes. Ronan Keating’s song ”When you say nothing at all” had never been more fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 9th 2014 - A day at home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language. This is just a really short one-shot, I felt like writing something, so I did. It may have been a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (I have used Audrey's timeline for my work, which can be found here: http://stagtattoo.tumblr.com/post/87660571117/louis-and-harry-timeline-february-2014 )

A day at home:

February 9th 2014. 

Harry was out shopping and Louis missed him. He had headed out after their breakfast together and Louis started missing Harry’s company. They had had a nice romantic dinner the night before, a wok with all kinds of vegetables, one of Harry’s specials. They had also been in Jamaica for a week and returned home only a few days before, as well as spent the 5th in Cheshire with Anne and Robin and the 6th with Gemma in London. But Harry had left him the 7th too, because he ”needed” to shop. Louis understood Harry’s passion for clothes, and a trip to London always ended up in nice clothes for Louis too, so who was he to complain? He would have Harry for the rest of the day, and night for that matter. But right now he just wanted Harry at home. Louis’s mother was due to give birth to his twin-siblings at any day, which meant he could need to go to Doncaster soon, without Harry. Of course he wanted to see his new siblings, and he had spent almost every day of their break with Harry, but he felt needy today and didn’t feel like leaving their house at all. 

Louis knew he was too possessive over Harry sometimes, but Harry got his alone-time, he did. Louis just needed to think about something else for a while. Since either any of the other boys, or Stan, or Oli had time to meet he decided to go out and play football in their big garden. He spend a few hour just shooting on the goal and practicing his techniques. He was planning on taking over Doncaster Rovers in the beginning of summer, and since he loved to play, he wouldn’t mind some hours practice in his backyard, despite the cold weather. Football was a big part of his life, as well as One Direction. And Harry - Which reminded him to go in and check what time it was. He had been building up a sweat and wanted to take a shower before Harry came back home. It was two o’clock and he had got a text from Harry just minutes ago saying ”Want me to take home something to eat? don’t feel like cooking tonight”. Take-away did sound nice, and Louis was really hungry, he hadn’t been eating anything since their breakfast at nine. He would starve if he didn’t have Harry, he knew that for sure. He sent away a reply immediately, before he headed to one of their bathrooms for a quick shower. 

He tried to dry his hair the best he could with an already wet towel, and he pulled on a pair of tight jeans over his humid legs, which almost made him sweaty again. He took a clean t-shirt out of their wardrobe and went down to their kitchen. When Harry came home at around three, after picking up an early dinner (or late lunch) consisting of two chicken wraps for them both, Louis had set the table and let some candles. After a few exchanges of kisses, they sat down and started to eat their food.  
”So, babe, how was your day?” Louis asked  
”Good, very good, met some nice fans, bought some nice clothes, you know, the usual”  
”Sound good, yeah. You have to show me the clothes later!”  
”Of course, bought some things for you too.. couldn’t resist. What have you been up to all day?”  
”Aw, you didn’t have to.., I’m sure I’m going to love them. All I have done is playing football”  
”Football? Didn’t you freeze your arse off?”  
”Well.. yeah, but I had good clothes, moved a lot and took a shower afterwards, so I’m fine”  
”Don’t doubt it. What do you wanna do later then?”  
”Well, I have missed you today, so cuddle up on the couch, watching a movie?”  
”Sounds good. I’ve missed you too, you haven’t heard anything from your mom?”  
”No, I would have called you if I had, she texted me saying it wouldn’t be today, so we can both sleep undisturbed”  
”Great!” Harry said, smiling an intimate smile, just for Louis

\--

”Did you pick out a movie?”  
”Yeah, I found a short one on youtube”  
”Alright, what is it about?”  
”To twinks falling in love, basically”  
”Sure, fine. Hope it involves hot, steamy gay-sex”  
”It did behind the scenes..” Harry whispered out  
”What was that?” Louis said and laid his head on Harry’s lap  
”Nothing, love” He pressed the play button on his Ipad and the video, ”All of the One Direction Video Diaries”, appeared on their television. 

The video was almost an hour of just bare feels, which had left them laughing and crying in batches.  
”Wow.. That was...Ehrm..” Harry started and locked his eyes with Louis’  
”That was something, yeah” Louis finished  
”Come here” Harry whispered and pulled Louis onto his lap  
Louis leaned forward and gave Harry a light kiss on his forehead. He kept giving Harry’s face light kisses all the was down to his mouth.  
”I love you” he whispered into the kiss Harry gave him.  
”I love you too” he heard back  
They kissed passionately for a good ten minutes before Louis started to grind on Harry’s lap. Harry gave out a groan due of the friction.  
”Lets take it to the bedroom, yeah?” Louis asked  
He didn’t receive an answer, Harry just lifted him up, without breaking the kiss, carried him up to their bedroom and laid Louis down gently on their bed. Harry pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans before he crawled into bed next to Louis. They started kissing and Harry, once again, pulled Louis onto his lap. He began to caress Louis’ stomach under his t-shirt, before taking it off completely. They continued to just kiss for a while, before Louis searched his way from Harry’s curls down his pants. He gently palmed Harry’s half-hard cock thru the fabric of his briefs. Harry groaned, found his way to Louis’ thighs and started to fondle them. It was cumbersome, but after a few minutes, they were both out of their tight jeans and underwear and Louis was still seated on Harry’s lap.  
”You want me to ride you? I washed myself earlier, for safety's sake..” Louis asked quietly  
”Yeah, yeah, slow, very slow” Harry answered, a bit flustered  
Louis stretched to reach the lube, which stood on the nightstand, and gave it to Harry. Harry smiled his private, intimate smile and slicked up his fingers. He lowered his hand and started to tease Louis. He pressed with just enough tension around the hole before he shoved his index finger in and started to massage the inner edges of Louis’ hot hole, which cramped around Harry's finger. He took his time and slowly worked to get Louis enough open for him. They kissed and looked each other deep in the eyes by turns, until Louis stated that he was ready. Louis slipped lube onto Harry’s cock and pressed himself down, slowly, slowly. When Harry was completely inside, he stopped to let himself adjust to Harry’s length. He let a few seconds pass by before he started to move, up and down, slow. They continued to kiss and Harry’s hands found their way to Louis’ hips to help them move in a slow path. Louis started to moan and Harry had to hold him down hard to prevent him from going to fast. Louis wanted it to be as intimate and slow as Harry, but the deletions against his prostate made him want to hump up and down fast and hard. Louis’ hands, which had been deep buried in Harry’s curls, found their way to Harry’s back and he started to dig his nails into the soft skin right on top of his shoulder blades. He dug in harder as he came closer to his climax.  
”I’m going to..” He started, but did not finish before his cum squirted and landed on both their chests. Harry came with a loud groan just seconds after and they collapsed on the bed, both breathed heavily. Harry turned his head to Louis and puffed out. His warm breath gave Louis goosebumps.  
”I love you”  
”I love you too” 

It was quiet in their room, only their breathing were audible. They laid under the covers and looked each other deep in the eyes. Louis had so many things he wanted to say to Harry. That he found the missing puzzle pieces he had been searching for in Harry’s eyes, right when they met. How he had found his way home when he met Harry, how Harry was Louis’ home. Louis felt how Harry took his hand and started to caress his knuckles with his thumb, as if Harry knew what he was thinking, and he didn’t need to say anything. Cause Harry knew how Louis felt, and Louis knew that Harry felt the same way. They didn’t spoke the words out loud, but they said it through their eyes. Ronan Keating’s song ”When you say nothing at all” had never been more fitting.


End file.
